poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Son's Death/Father Dies
This is how Son's Death and Father Dies goes in Ghosts of Mortis. we cut to the Father's monastery wakes up Anakin Skywalker: Where am I? Father: I have brought you back to my monastery. Anakin Skywalker: What happened? Father: My son and Grimmel broke the laws of time and showed you what you should never have seen. Anakin Skywalker: I don't remember. Father: I have erased that time. We shall never know. Mac Grimborn: Anakin! and Gripwing land as Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and our heroes arrive Starlight Glimmer: Are you okay? Anakin Skywalker: I'm fine, but we must stop the Son and Grimmel once and for all. Father: We have little time, and you will only get one chance. You know what you must do. Son: How quaint. Son and Grimmel arrive Mac Grimborn: I'll ask you one last time. Don't leave Mortis. Son: You have no power over me, Dragon Rider. You must understand by now. This planet is not my destiny. Grimmel: No reason for you to lose the one Alicorn Princess you care about. is concerned Father: What you will do will destroy all that is good. Mac Grimborn: Please. Restrain yourself and stay. Son: I cannot. Mac Grimborn: Listen to me, Son. Your father loves you. Son: Does he? Grimmel: laughs Wonderful bravado, Mac. Bravo. activates his lightsaber and fights the Son, but is grabbed by the neck as he is thrown down and Ahsoka activate their lightsabers as well, but are pinned by Grimmel's bolts stops Grimmel with bolas and takes the dagger he gives the dagger to the Father Son is shocked Son: What? laughs You're going to kill me now? Father: I held hope that you would resist the dark side. But I see now, there is no going back. Father prepares to stab himself with the dagger Son watches in sadness and horror Son: Father. Father stabs himself Son: No! What have you done?! the dagger off him and tosses it It did not have to be this way! Father: Yes, my child. It did. You and I are tied together. And your strength runs through me. This way, I take your power. Son: Please. Don't die. Father: I always knew there was good in you. Son hugs his Father as Mac shoots a crossbow arrow at him Father puts his arm on his Son's head Son: And so you have betrayed me, father. Son dies as Mac approaches the Father Mac Grimborn: It is done. Father: And now, I die. My heart broken. But knowing of the role you will play. Mac Grimborn: And what's that? Father: You are the Ultimate Dragon Trainer. You have brought balance to this world. And you have tamed the Deathgripper. Stay on this path, and you will do it again, for the multiverse. But beware. Your. Heart. Father dies and disappears, leaving his hat and cloak unoccupied walks to Mac turns to Hiccup Hiccup smiles at Mac approaches him as well begins to crack goes back to normal